April Fools
by intotheyellowwoods
Summary: It's April Fool's Day, and The 7th Year Gryffindor girls decide it's high time for the Marauders to get pranked. And what shall happen next, you ask? Why, a prank war, of course! Rated T for Marlene's language and innuendos. Complete.
1. Sirius Is Not Amused

**A/N: Happy April Fools day, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>When Lily woke up the light was in her eyes, and that would have been bad enough without a bucket of water splashed upon her.<p>

"Arggggh!" She yelled. "What the _hell_, Marlene?"

Lily's blond haired friend smirked down at her. "It's time to get up, Lily. Class starts in 10 minutes."

_Oh my God oh my God oh my God_! Lily scrambled up frantically, and flew to her dresser to grab her uniform. "Professor Slughorn will Avada me!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Lil," Alice Prewitt soothed her. "You're his favourite student!"

"That can always be changed," Lily muttered.

"Loosen up, Lils," Marlene said. "Don't forget your bag."

Hestia Jones, who had been watching the proceedings with pursed lips, stood up. "Did you remember the scroll on Wolfsbane that's due today?"

Lily checked her schoolbag. "Erm, no. It's not in my bag. I mean, it should be done because it was assigned on Monday and it's Saturday today-" It sunk in to Lily that it was Saturday, and _there were no classes on Saturday. _

"Marlene Eliza Mckinnon! Why in the name of Merlin's saggy old mouldy_ underpants_ did you wake me up at-" She checked her watch- "_7 o'clock_ on a _Saturday_?"

Marlene burst out laughing, and soon Mary, Alice, Hestia and Emmeline all joined in. "April Fools!" Marlene crowed, high-fiving the other girls.

"I hate you," Lily grumbled. "I hate you all."

Marlene laughed even harder. "You… know… you… love… us," She gasped out.

After a few minutes, the girls had all stopped laughing. "And you'll love us even more because we're going to start a prank war with the Marauders."

* * *

><p>The six girls tiptoed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Marlene and Lily were grinning crazily in the front, and Alice was fidgeting at the back.<p>

Once they reached the ornate door reading _7__th__ Year Boys_, Marlene turned around. "Okay, gals, it's time to rock," She said, smirking devilishly. "Alice, you stay and stand guard. Hestia, Emmeline, you two open the boy's trunks and grab their pranking items. Lils, you and I will, erm, _alter _their appearances. Mary, you can steal their pants."

Mary MacDonald huffed. "Why do _I _have to steal their pants?"

"Because it'll be funny! Besides, you said last year you've always wondered what kind of pants the famous Marauders wore. Now's your chance."

Mary blushed beet red. "I did _not _say that!" She whispered frantically.

Hestia giggled and patted Mary's shoulder. "You did, Mary. After you got pissed drunk and we used the Veritaserum Sirius nicked."

"Wonderful," Mary muttered. "Well, let's get this over with already."

Marlene nodded. "Silencio," She said, waving her wand at the door.

Lily raised her wand as well. "Alohamora!" She whispered, and the door clicked. She slowly opened the door, being careful to not make any noises.

Marlene tiptoed into the room first, and flicked her wand. From the tip of it burst a hooded black cloak and 5 Muggle ski masks. Marlene caught them, and pulled the cloak and a ski mask on.

Lily covered her mouth to stifle her giggles; her mate really _was_ loony.

Marlene just smirked and tossed them the ski masks. Lily sighed, and reluctantly pulled her mask on. It was rather silly and juvenile, really. And it made them look like wannabe Death Eaters.

Marlene beckoned them over, and the girls set upon their set tasks. Lily followed Marlene over to the 4 poster beds. "You take Sirius, I'll take James," She whispered. Marlene nodded at her, and on the count of three they slowly wretched the boy's respective hangings slightly apart.

Lily looked at her boyfriend's snoring form. In his sleep, James was more relaxed then ever and he wasn't wearing his stupid, insufferably attractive smirk.

And he wasn't wearing a shirt, and Lily could see most of his toned torso.

_Quidditch _has_ been good to him, _Lily thought dreamily before she shook her head to clear her head. This prank war wasn't going to get started on its own.

So she raised her wand again. "Pigmentium mutatio capillos," She muttered, and James' hair and eyebrows were now bright pink.

"Pigmentium mutatio cutis," She murmured softly, and his skin turned acid green.

She then proceeded to put a Babbling Curse on him and write the words "My name is James Potter, and I sleep with a stuffed Hippogriff named Clawie," onto his back.

She looked him over and had to contain her laughter before crossing over to join Marlene.

She had to clap her hand over her mouth again to stifle her laughter. Sirius was lying there with his hair bright daisy yellow. His nose was enlarged to an almost grotesque size, and his teeth had been lengthened. The words _I love Snivellus _were written across his chest and worst of all, he had a huge Cyclops pimple on his forehead.

Marlene raised an eyebrow at Lily. "Do you think it's good enough?" She asked, and dramatically blew on the tip her wand.

Lily snorted quietly. "He'll be pissed, Mar," She told her friend seriously. "Mostly because of the bloody troll-sized blemish on his face."

Marlene grinned. "Good, because that's the point," She told the redhead, and sauntered off to examine Lily's handiwork. "Lils! You went easy on him! Did his gorgeous abs distract you?"

Lily blushed. "N-no," She stuttered. "It's fine. He'll be mad just the same. Anyways, we still have to work on Remus and Peter."

The two changed the other two Marauder's appearances. before meeting up with Mary, who was now holding up an armload of pants and Hestia and Emmeline, who were holding what looked like half of Zonko's each.

Marlene flicked her wand towards the ceiling, before turning back to her dorm mates. "Let's go," She whispered, and the girls all tiptoed back to their dormitory.

Once inside the privacy of their room Hestia and Emmeline dumped the joke shop items onto Marlene's bed, and Mary dumped the Marauder's pants onto the floor in disgust.

Lily examined the items in front of her. There were many items, including dozens of Dr. Filibuster fireworks, 7 extra-long whoopee cushions, a few Anti-Gravity hats, several boxes of Dungbombs, and some innocent looking sweets that she knew probably turned you into some kind of animal or possibly made you extremely gassy.

Marlene beamed. "Well, girls, it seems that our mission was a success," She said, twirling around in a circle. "But first, I suggest we all go down to the Common Room. I rigged the room to wake them up in 15 minutes after we left."

Lily smirked and grabbed her book bag. "I've just remembered that we have a study session."

* * *

><p>In exactly 12 minutes, a loud and very unmanly shriek could be heard from the boys' dormitory.<p>

All the girls covered their mouths to muffle their guffaws as they wrote on some magical notepaper from Sirius's trunk.

_I think that was James. –Lily_

_Why? Does he make that noise when you're shagging him? –Marlene._

_EWWWW! –Alice_

_Oh shut up, Alice. I walked in on you and Frank last year. You shouldn't be talking. –Mary_

_Marlene! We haven't you-know-what yet! –Lily_

_While this conversation is definitely interesting, I think you should know that I heard the door opening. –Hestia_

The boys' footsteps could be heard going down the steps now.

_Shite! Erase the paper, Lily! Make it look like we're studying! –Marlene_

James came out first, looking very disgruntled in pink and green. Sirius came after, looking furious. Then came a bemused Remus, who looked like a merman, and a tired Peter, who looked like he'd been dipped in yellow paint.

Sirius advanced on Marlene. "What the _hell_?" He growled.

Marlene just smiled at him sweetly.

Lily didn't even notice James walking over to her until he was right in front of her. "This isn't over, you know," He told her casually as he ran his hand through his hair. "We'll get you guys back. We're _Marauders_, after all."

Lily grinned at him, and leaned in until her lips were almost touching his. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>

**~aw844 :)**


	2. Lily Is Not Amused

**A/N: Hey, guys! ****I'm alive! It took me a week or so to actually get to writing this because I had massive writing block until today, when I talked to my friend N.H. and she gave me this idea!**

**P.S. If you'd like to know, I also have a tumblr account! The URL is aw844 DOT tumblr DOT com. I'd really like it if you could visit it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>James frowned as snuck up the stairs. "I still don't think this is a good idea, Padfoot," He told his best mate. "Lily will bloody <em>kill <em>me."

Sirius snorted. "Live a little, Prongs," He said amusedly. "Besides, I've already seen Marlene's knickers, so this shouldn't be a problem for _me_."

Remus shook his head in part exasperation, part amusement. "I'm with James," He announced. "This is an invasion of the girls' privacy."

Sirius shook his head at the werewolf and turned to Peter, who was at the back of the group. "What do you think, Wormy?"

Peter shrugged concomitantly. "I dunno. But it's probably the only time I'll ever be able to see a girl's knickers, so I'm all for it."

Remus sighed exasperatedly. "Perverts, the lot of you," Were his last words before they entered the 7th Year girl's dormitory.

Sirius smirked devilishly at his fellow marauders. "Pete, you take Mary and Hestia's dressers. Moony, you guard because you're a prude, and I'll take Marlene and Emmeline's knickers. Prongs, you take Lilyflower and Alice's granny panties," He whispered.

James tossed a disgruntled look at Sirius. "I'm pretty sure that my girlfriend does not wear granny panties!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Get going, Prongs," He ordered, before going over to Marlene's bureau and opening it.

James sighed; Sirius would make him do this anyway, so he should probably get this over with.

He ghosted over to Lily's bureau and took a deep breath before opening it.

All he could really say was that Lily did _not _own any granny panties. There was a lot of cotton and a hint or two of lace, but he tried to look away as much as possible as he dumped the knickers into the bag Sirius threw at him.

Once he was done this task, he looked around the room and saw Peter turn and look at Sirius with wide eyes. "I didn't know Mary owned this much lace!"

"Neither did I, until now. Thanks for sharing."

James was slowly shutting Lily's dresser drawer when the pictures on Lily's dresser caught his eye.

The frame on the left hand side was a Muggle picture of what James supposed where Lily's family. There was Petunia on the end, just as bony, indifferent and horse-faced as Lily had described her. Petunia was looking irritated and had her arms crossed over her chest like she'd rather be anywhere else. Then there was a smiling, kind looking woman with laugh lines around her mouth and Lily's eyes. James instantly knew was Lily's mother who had her arms around Lily and Petunia. At the other end of the picture stood a portly man who could only be Mr. Evans, who had thinning brown hair and just as many laugh lines as his wife.

The next picture was a normal wizarding one of Lily and her friends. It was taken sometime last summer, as they were on a beach and in bikinis. They all had their arms around each other's shoulders and were laughing uproariously. James watched as Lily smiled widely at the camera and her mane of hair was blown around by the wind. Lily then stuck her tongue out at Marlene and grinned, who was bright red from laughing. Marlene merely winked flirtily back at the pair before breaking out into fresh laughter.

The last and largest frame was of James and Lily. James watched as his photo self said something to Lily, and Lily started chasing him around. Lily caught up to him after a bit (only because he let her, of course) and tackled him to the ground. James whispered something to her, and Lily socked him while the rest of the Marauders laughed in the background.

"I know you're probably getting all hot and bothered over Lilykin's knickers, but we have a job to do, Prongs," Sirius said from behind him. "But we've got a job to do."

James glared at Sirius. "I am _not _getting 'all hot and bothered'," He retorted. "And I was just about to move onto Alice's dresser."

And he did just that, but because he liked Alice and Frank would try and beat the shite out of him if he poked around in her knickers drawer, he just opened the drawer and _Accio_'d the undergarments into a second bag.

When he looked around again, Sirius was fiddling with a triple-locked trunk.

"Damn," He muttered, jiggling the lock angrily. "I'd bet you a thousand galleons that this is our pranking stash and pants. But they've done some sort of charm that only they can open it!"

James shrugged, not really caring. "You guys done?" He asked.

Sirius turned around. "Yes," He said grouchily. "Let's go before they catch us."

James walked out behind him and Peter, nodding to Remus along the way. "So what're we going to do with them?" He asked curiously.

Sirius threw James a grin over his shoulder. "We're going to stick them to the Common Room walls."

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all cast Disillusionment Charms upon themselves and hid behind various armchairs as they waited for the girls to arrive.<p>

James looked around to survey their handiwork. Marlene's lacy lingerie took up a wall and half of the ceiling. Her wall area consisted mostly of underwear in lace and bows and even a few with garters.

Lily's simple knickers took up one wall, and James had to purposely avert his eyes and quickly moved on to Alice's wall. Hers were much like Lily's, but polka-dotted and in bright colours.

Then there were Emmeline and Hestia's underwear, which each took up half a wall. Their knickers were also simple.

Last but not least, Mary's took up half a ceiling and they were lacy.

Just as James trained his eyes back onto the door, the door opened and a crowd of people poured in. A few of the ones that Sirius would call prudes gasped at the public display of underwear, but most of the crowd merely laughed.

At the back of the crowd were the Gryffindor girls. They couldn't see what was wrong until they pushed their way to the front.

"WHAT THE DUMBLEDORE IS THIS?" Marlene shouted indignantly. "WHICH OF YOU ARSEHOLES DID THIS?"

"JAMES RYAN POTTER, I WILL MURDER YOU!" Lily yelled angrily as she stalked forwards into the center of the room. "You too, Sirius!"

"Run for it?" Sirius whispered fearfully beside James.

James gulped. "Run!" He agreed and sprinted to the door with Sirius at his heels.

After all, Lily was frightening when she was mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I feel sorry for James! ;) Lily's wrath <em>would<em> be frightening.**

**Review, please!**

**~aw844 :)**


	3. James Is Not Amused

**A/N: Heheh, hey, guys! :$ I feel really bad about not updating this for over a month. I won't give you any excuses except for the fact that I was choosing to focus more on schoolwork, but... yeah.**

**So here you go, and I'll say sorry one more time (sorry!). Keep in mind that this is the penultimate (next to last) chapter, though. So there's only one more update left.  
><strong>

**I shall now reply to everyone!  
><strong>

**To life1428: Well, as you can see, it is continued :) And thanks, I try to make my stories humorous :)**

**To DorkQueen: Thank you! I see you've commented on some of my other stories (particularly the Jily ones ;)), and I thank you for that as well. :)**

**To Hades'-Kid: I'll take your ':)' as a compliment and say thanks! ;)**

**To N.H (aka my best Potterhead friend): Dawww, thank you so much! :D I SHALL AT YOUR REQUEST. :)**

**To Clessa Winters, otherwise known as my internet writing (check out her stories! They're amazing!) buddy: Haha, thank you :) I really wanted to explore the marauders in their later Hogwarts years, and not before all that bad stuff happened, so... poof, a story! ;)**

**To Em: Thank you! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long. :$**

**To Eire14071999: Thanks! And of course, I'll continue :) I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting so long :S**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN, K?**

**:)**

* * *

><p>"JAMES POTTER, YOU GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE <em>NOW<em>!" Lily shouted, tailing James and his insufferable prat of a best mate.

She had no bloody clue what had possessed them. Of all things they could have stolen, they had to steal her KNICKERS? And to top that off, they just _had _to paste them onto the Common Room walls!

Lily cursed in a very unLily-like way as she kicked her pumps off and sped up, throwing a hex at the two Marauders. "GET BACK HERE!"

James shot her one plainly terrified look over her shoulder, and ran even faster away. At that pace, the two seventeen-year-old boys would easily escape.

_Damn it_, Lily thought, pursing her lips in annoyance. _I'll just have to resort to desperate measures._

So she stunned them.

* * *

><p>When James Potter woke up with a huge goose-egg on the back of his head, he knew he was a goner. Of course, that may have had something to do with the fact he was tied to a chair.<p>

"What the _hell_?" He yelped, noticing that Sirius was beside him in the same predicament.

"Well," Sirius responded flatly. "I reckon Lily doesn't like her underwear being plastered to the walls of the Common Room."

"No _dung_, Dumbledore!" He said frustratedly. "They'll kill us! We need to escape!"

Abruptly, James felt hot breath on the back of his neck. "You won't be able to escape," His girlfriend whispered in his ear. "I made sure."

Both boys whipped their necks around that they got whiplash, and found that the redheaded devil that was both James' favourite fantasy and worst nightmare was standing right behind you.

_Get my coffin ready, Mum_, he thought miserably.

* * *

><p>Lily stood in front of James, smirking slightly. "Now that we've got that covered," She said in a sweetly sick way, smiling her '<em>you're about to die a painful death<em>' smile. "We've got some things to discuss."

She stepped forward then, and slapped him across the face. "HOW DARE YOU?"

Lily watched with an almost sadistic pleasure as James whimpered, looking plainly terrified for his own life. "I-I'm sorry, Lily," He stuttered. "I didn't mean any harm! I wasn't trying to hurt you or embarrass you or anything else!"

Beside James, Sirius was trying and failing to hide his fear. "It- it was just a little bit of fun, Lil," He told Lily nervously.

"A BIT OF FUN? A BIT OF _FUN_?" She yelled both angrily and incredulously. "PASTING MY KNICKERS UP AGAINST THE COMMON ROOM WALL FOR ALL TO SEE IS A BIT OF FUN?"

Lily still couldn't believe that they had done such a thing. She felt both her face and her tone of voice soften into disappointment as she looked her boyfriend in the eyes. "I thought better of you, James. I shouldn't have expected anything less from Sirius, but you… I thought you were better than that, James. Until you realize that… we're over."

And with tears in her eyes and feeling like her heart was about to tear into half, Lily walked out of her dormitory.

* * *

><p>James had never felt so heartbroken in his entire life. He struggled against his bonds, trying to free himself as to get to his girlfriend ("<em>Ex<em>-girlfriend," Said a nasty voice inside his head) and apologize profusely. "Lily!" He called after her, struggling harder than ever. "LILY!"

"Calm down, James," Sirius said from behind him in one of the softest voices James had ever heard his best mate use. "Here."

Sirius waved his wand (how he still had it, James wasn't sure), and the ropes binding James fell off easily.

"Thanks, mate," James said miserably.

Sirius walked over to James and clapped him on the shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Prongs. Lily probably just needs some time to cool off."

_Right_, James thought sarcastically. _Because Lily's _never _been known to hold grudges. _"I still need to find her and apologize," James told his best mate bitterly. "For being an utter prick."

And without looking back, he walked straight out of the dormitory, just like Lily had only a few minutes prior.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans had just found a nice, deserted broom closet to cry her eyes out in when her prick of a boyfriend (<em>Now ex-boyfriend<em>, her brain reminded her sadly) walked in and sat down opposite from her. "Lily, I'm really sorry," James said quietly. "I know it was really mean to do so."

"But if it was really mean, James, then why did you do it?" Lily sniffed as she hastily mopped up her eyes.

James moved closer to her and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I… I don't know, Lily. I guess I just wanted to get back at you girls and didn't think of the consequences. I even told them that I didn't think it was such a good idea, but they just waved it off and so I just went with it. I'm really sorry, love. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you sad or anything! I really didn't! If it makes you feel better, I tried to not look at them when I was putting them in the bag, and-"

Lily never waited to hear what James was going to say, because she could tell that James really was upset about it, and he was really cute when he rambled, so she just kissed him.

"You're forgiven," She whispered against his lips. James only grinned in response as he pulled her closer.

* * *

><p><strong>:) THEY'RE KISSING! :3<strong>

**Review, please? *gives you the puss-in-boots eyes***

**~aw844 :D**


	4. Marlene Is Not Amused

**A/N: HELLO! I AM BACK! (And I changed my username from aw844)**

**After like 3 months... :$**

**Sorry, guys. This just took me a really long time to write because I didn't know how to end it.**

**Also, in other news, MY FRIEND WENT TO THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER IN ORLANDO AND SHE BOUGHT ME A WAND! :D It's Sirius'! :D Sorry for bragging and all BUT I'M REALLY HAPPY AND HYPER RIGHT NOW.**

**to lilmisshufflepuff: Thank you _so _much :) I really try to make the characters unique, so it's nice to hear that it worked :)**

**to Blue Luver5000: Aha, here's your update :) Sorry it's so late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Marlene McKinnon didn't think she'd ever been this angry with her best friend before.<p>

Lily had succumbed James! She had forgiven him even though the redheaded girl had made a pact with Marlene to be torture them! (in ways not punishable by law)

So that left her to slam the broom-closet door shut and walk away from the intertwined couple angrily on her quest to beat the life out of one named Sirius Black.

Marlene went to her best bet of where to find Sirius, the Gryffindor Common Room. She caught sight of him, and faced said Black bastard with a ferocious glare. The rest of the previous occupants crouched behind cushy armchairs, watching the scene before them unfolding with rapt eyes.

She poked Siriusly Stupid in the chest, anger blazing in her eyes. "You arsehole!" She shouted. "What the hell was _that _for?"

She gestured to the walls around them, on which a few stubborn pairs of knickers still stuck to the walls. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU STUPID? DROPPED ON THE HEAD AS A BABY?"

Marlene could see Sirius gulp imperceptibly, and a thick rage filled her head. "I'll give you a 5 second head start now," She growled. Sirius' eyes widened noticeably this time, and he raced towards the 7th Year Boys' Dormitory. "Go. Run for your miserable, now shortened life!"

She counted backwards from five slowly, and when she reached zero she whipped out her wand. At that precise second, Sirius the Prat burst out of the stairwell on his new Cleansweep 5, flying out the portrait someone had opened for him.

Marlene shot spell after spell at him, but nothing hit him. She angrily Accio'd her own broom from her dormitory, and quickly flew after her arsewipe of an _ex-_friend.

"I WILL GET YOU, SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" She bellowed, leaning forward on her broom as to go faster as she gained on him.

Sirius looked back over his shoulder and his mouth dropped open. He quickly (and unfortunately for Marlene) recovered and leaned forward on his broom like Marlene.

"FORGOT I WAS A CHASER TOO, DIDN'T YA?" Marlene cackled evilly as she came even closer to the black-haired miscreant. "MWAHAHAHA!"

Sirius yelped in fear (and in a very unmanly way, as well) as she caught on to the twigs at the end of his broom. Marlene was _just _about to use one of her worst curses on him when she heard a voice shout from behind her.

"Miss McKinnon, you will put your wand down and get off that broom this instant! You too, Mr Black!"

Oh, dragon shite. She could just see her tombstone now:

_Marlene Mary McKinnon, born October 13, 1959. Died from wrath of furious Head of House on April 1__st__, 1978. She will be missed._

* * *

><p>To say that Professor McGonagall was angry would be a serious understatement. In fact, if her Head Of House wasn't wearing her usual pointed hat, Marlene was sure that she would be able to see smoke coming out of her ears.<p>

"HOW _DARE_ YOU?!" She bellowed, whipping around to glare holes into Marlene and Sirius. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO _THINKING_? OR WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL?"

Marlene shifted guiltily. This was the reason she could never end up pulling as many pranks as the marauders did. She got guilty and eventually spilled the beans, which made many of her friends mad at her.

Hmm… but this time, she didn't care if Sirius was mad at her, as long as he got punished.

"It was Sirius' fault, Professor!"

"IT WAS NOT!" Sirius shouted, glaring at Marlene, "You started it!"

The old, tartan-clad professor sighed wearily, almost as if saying _I-can't-deal-with-you-dimwits-anymore. _"Both of you," She groaned, massaging her temple. "Start from the beginning."

Sirius shot another furious look at Marlene before speaking again. "This morning, when us Marauders woke up, we had our skin and hair all died and stuff and all our pranking items _and_ our pants were stolen!"

Professor McGonagall looked faintly amused as she turned to Marlene. "You stole their undergarments?" She asked, and it looked (no joke) _like she was trying not so smile_.

"Yeah!" Sirius answered indignantly. "And all our pranking items _AND_ they altered our appearances!"

Marlene wanted to punch him. "It's April Fool's day, you dimwit! Of course we pranked you! But that doesn't mean that you had to get back at us by pasting our knickers on the _Common Room walls_!" She shouted, shoving him away from her angrily.

Sirius stumbled into a table before righting himself and glaring at Marlene. "We're _Marauders_! Of course we got back at you! It's what we do!"

Marlene glared at him. "But that's private! It's not like we sold your pants to the public for a sickle apiece or anything! What you did was _way _out of line!"

Professor McGonagall sighed, rubbing her temples once again. "You can figure all this out in detention at 8 o'clock. I believe that Professor Slughorn needs some help ordering the Potions ingredients. Do not miss it," She said crisply, before turning on her heel and walking out.

Sirius and Marlene glared at each other heatedly. "Nice job, idiot," They said in unison, before huffing and walking away from each other angrily.

After Professor Slughorn left the two alone in the Potions Dungeon, they immediately stopped ordering the Potions ingredients and glared at each other.

"You're a prat," Marlene stated bitterly, and if looks would kill, Sirius would be dead 10 times over.

_You're _a prat," Sirius countered in the same tone. "Turning my hair yellow is one thing, but the rest? That was out of line."

"What about what you did? Sirius, that was really bad. I don't want the whole world seeing my knickers! You know I'm not like that."

Sirius snorted darkly, and if Marlene was angry before, then she was beyond furious now. "How _dare _you?" She whispered, and to her disappointment, she could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes. She hated crying; she hadn't cried since she was 13 and she broke her arm in three different places. "Look, I know everyone thinks I'm some kind of slag because I drink and party and occasionally snog a few blokes, but I'm _not _like that. I've never…" Marlene trailed off, before speaking again. "You know. But everybody still thinks I'm a slag and I'm not and _this only made it worse_!"

Marlene watched as Sirius' eyes widened briefly and then softened. "Mar, I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm really sorry. I didn't realize what it would mean to you."

Marlene let out a bitter laugh, turning around quickly to wipe her eyes imperceptibly before looking him in the eyes. "Yeah, well…"

Sirius looked regretful. Which was pretty new, since he never regretted anything. And because of that, all her anger dissolved. So when Sirius opened his arms for a hug, she stepped into them and returned it.

"You know," She said. "I may be willing to give you guys your pranking products and pants back, on one condition."

Sirius snorted again. "And what is that condition?"

Marlene smirked into Sirius' shoulder. "Well, April Fool's day isn't over. I say us girls team up with you all and use the pranking products to make some serious ruckus."

Sirius laughed, pulling away and winking flirtily at her. "Done."

* * *

><p><strong>FINITO!<strong>

**AWH, IT'S OVER. :(**

**See ya later,**

**~dontforget2live (aka aw844) :)**


End file.
